Ghost
by Jaded1971
Summary: When Alvin is targeted and murdered by a certain someone, he gets stuck on the world as a spirit. Not long after discovering his new life, he realizes he's not the only target. What he loves the most is in danger. Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Dropping stories that no one cares about like bombs! This is based off the '90s movie, Ghost. Also with some of the newer version of Ghost done in Japan…I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Alvin Seville had the life. He lived in New York City; he had a beautiful fiancé, and an apartment. Not to mention big-shot Alvin Seville's job. He was at admired as one of the best bankers in New York City. He worked with his brother, Simon Seville. You're probably wondering why I'm using past-tense. That's what you're about to find out. You're about to find out in all detail from big-shot Seville himself.

Brittany soon-to-be Seville laughed as she helped her best friends and brother move some of her stuff in Alvin's brand new apartment.

"BRITTANY, I CAN'T GET THIS STATUE MYSELF!" Brian, Alvin's brother/her best friend yelled.

She threw a box of clothes on the floor, "Coming!" she yelled back. Jumping up on the window sill she grabbed the statue and pulled it in.

Alvin just returned from work, sneaking up behind Brittany, he grabbed her quickly, "SAVED YOUR LIFE!" he shouted Brittany screamed and hit Alvin behind the head.

"Don't do that!" Alvin laughed hysterically.

~*~ONE HOUR EARLIER, JOHNSON AND ADAMS BANKING CO. ~*~

Simon Seville drank his coffee, staring at his computer blankly. (A/N: _Italics_ are thoughts) _I can't believe Alvin got that promotion. It was supposed to be mine! I worked so hard! _Simon was sick of it. Alvin always was in the spotlight. _He hardly works! Everyone just likes him so much! I work hard all day! Oh no, wait, sometimes I even put extra time! And what does he do!? Watch funny cat videos and goof off all day! _The used to be soft tapping of his pencil became harder then he heard a small snap. Looking down, he realized he snapped his pencil in frustration.

"Hey, bro," Alvin greeted as he passed him. "You ok? Looks like you need another pencil." He stated.

Simon forced a grin at Alvin, replying, "Just fine. Peachy." Alvin smiled, walking back to- _HIS NEW OFFICE! WHICH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! _That's it. Simon had enough. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey," he half whispered into the phone, "I need a favor. A big one."

"Anything for my top client." The older gentleman replied

~*~ ALVIN SEVILLE'S BEDROOM ~*~

Alvin sighed content as his fiancé cuddled up against his chest. He held her close in his arms and let out another deep sigh, but Brittany could tell something was wrong. "Alvin?" she called.

He looked at the chipette in his arms, "Yes?" he replied quietly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, deeply concerned for her soon-to-be husband.

"Ah, nothing, Britt," came his answer. She groaned. This was so Alvin. Strong-headed.

"Alvin." She said in a threatening tone. He sighed.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted. "I guess I'm just nervous. My life is just so amazing right now. I don't wanna lose any of this."

"Aw, Alvie…" she hugged him and kissed his cheek in a comforting manner. She turned the tv on, trying to keep his mind busy. She felt him snoring lightly and smiled. She kissed his cheek one final time. She got up and walked to her pottery wheel. She turned the old jukebox they had in there on and began molding a beautiful vase.

Alvin woke with a stir and walked in Brittany's art studio type room. He smiled at what she was doing. "Hey, Britt," he greeted. She smiled in return; he walked up and touched her vase. It kinda, I guess, deflated is the right word in this situation.

Brittany giggled, "Alvin! Really!?" she shouted at him, playfully.

"Some artwork! Want me to help, Britt?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

She smiled, "Ok," she replied. She wet his hands and got them squishy with wet clay. The couple smiled wide at the song that started to play.

_Oh, my love_

_my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_a long lonely time_

_and time goes by so slowly_

_and time can do so much_

_are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_Godspeed your love to me _

They shared a short kiss and molded the pot together. Alvin was mostly rubbing Brittany's arms in a soothing, sweet motion. Brittany's smile grew wider as she felt Alvin's touch. When finished, they stopped the wheel and each drew something. Brittany carved a large heart into the clay pot. Alvin smiled and carved 'Alvin + Brittany' into the heart. They looked at each other and again smiled; they then shared another tender kiss. 

~*~ THE NEXT NIGHT, ALVIN SEVILLE'S, 8 O'CLOCK PM ~*~

Brittany Miller was getting ready for her date with Alvin. She was so excited! It was the first time Alvin was willing to take her to the theatre to see a show. She hummed lightly as she prepared.

"You only want to see the men in tights," Alvin teased with a smirk

I giggled at his comment, "Maybe," I teased back with a smile. Alvin had that effect on me. He made me smile and laugh, even when I didn't want to. "I love you, Alvie," I said, smiling.

"Ditto, baby," He smiled back. That's one thing she didn't like about Alvin. He never replied with an "I love you too", just a plain and simple "Ditto". She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed quietly.

She finished the last bit of makeup and looked back at him. She smiled broadly at the sight of her partner. Alvin wore a suit with a red tie and classic, black dress shoes. "You look so handsome," she commented. He smiled broadly back and laughed slightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," He commented sweetly. She blushed lightly. Brittany dressed in a small red dress with red heels. Her hair was pulled down her back and curled. Alvin took her hand gently, tracing her ring and took her to the theatre downtown.

~*~ DOWNTOWN THEATRE, UPPER SEATS ~*~

A middle-aged, Hispanic man watched the young couple with a small, devious smirk. Simon sat right next to him. He watched them with an angered look plastered on his face.

~*~ DARK ALLEY, WALK HOME ~*~

Alvin and Brittany walked home, hand-in-hand, smiling wide. "I'm glad we're getting married," Brittany stated, smiling.

"Yeah, I too, baby," Alvin replied, smiling.

"Alvin?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied to her.

"Why don't you say it?" she quieted down a bit, her smile fading.

"Say what?" Alvin questioned, confused.

"I love you," came her sad reply.

"I say it! PSH! I say it all the time!" he shouted, alarmed.

"No, you don't. You only say ditto." She whispered.

Then came the heavy breathing, a man grabbed Alvin and shoved him against a brick wall roughly. "ALVIN!" Brittany screamed.

Alvin grabbed the man and pushed him against a wall, which only started a fist fight. "Alvin! Stop it!" Brittany yelled. "SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE!" She screamed out desperately.

BOOM! Brittany froze. A shot was fired. The gunman ran off quickly. Alvin went trailing right behind him. He heard Brittany crying hysterically. "Brittany-!" he froze as he ran up to her.

There in her arms was his dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

**For any confusion, Brittany was not injured in the walk home. In the first chapter the jukebox's song: Unchained Love- The Righteous Brothers. Brian is mine and no1nosme's. Anyway, on with chapter two.**

~*~ LAST MEMORY ~*~

_BOOM! Brittany froze. A shot was fired. The gunman ran off quickly. Alvin went trailing right behind him. He heard Brittany crying hysterically. "Brittany-!" he froze as he ran up to her. _

_There in her arms was his dead body. _

~*~ SAME DARK ALLEY ~*~

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed, crying hard. "Don't worry, baby. Stay with me, baby." She whispered in a soothing manner. Alvin just watched in complete and absolute horror.

Alvin lightly tried to touch his own bloodied face and his own hand went right through. He saw a bright light ahead of him. He was walking towards it, he felt drawn to it. He snapped out of his trance by Brittany yelling and a stranger's voice by his body.

"Alvin! Stay with me!" Brittany screamed. She began breathing in his mouth with all her might. He saw flashing sirens. It was an ambulance, coming to take his body away.

~*~ NEW YORK CITY HOSPITAL ~*~

Alvin sat in a chair in the waiting room, watching everyone. He saw an elderly gentleman walk up to him. "You're new, huh?" questioned the older gentleman.

"New?" Alvin asked, confused.

"I can tell," stated the gentleman. "What happened to you?" questioned the man.

Alvin stayed completely silent, "Well, why are you here?" Alvin questioned, abruptly.

"I'm waiting for my wife," stated the man. "She's hanging on, but it's her time."

There was silence for a while, "Look at that," said the man, pointing to a room.

It was another person, the person was dying. A bright light shown and its spirit rose up into it. "Lucky fella," mumbled the man. "Not stuck on earth."

Just then Alvin saw his body being rolled away, covered in a white sheet. Brittany was led out by police officers for questioning. She had tears rolling down her face.

Alvin slowly walked up to his body, he went to pull the sheet up, but it was no use.

~*~ ALVIN'S FUNERAL ~*~

Everyone crowded around Alvin's casket, listening to different speeches with tears in their eyes. Brittany cried silently as Simon comforted her in a gentle voice. Alvin just stared at the said crowd. He saw a woman in the distance, a spirit. She looked like she was from the 60s. She simply gave Alvin a smile and waved and walked back to her grave.

Everyone gathered around and talked quietly after the funeral. Brittany sat with Simon, silent tears rolling down her face, "I can't believe he's gone," she whispered into Simon.

"I know," Simon responded, "It's hard to believe."

Brittany didn't speak in return; she just stared at her ring, tears in her eyes.

~*~ ALVIN SEVILLE'S FORMER APARTMENT ~*~

Brittany Miller attempted to sort through Alvin's things. Every single thing she tried to get rid of, she saw significance in it.

"Brittany, I can see a picture of both of you, but a pack of Mentos?" questioned Simon

"He loved Mentos…" whispered Brittany.

Simon gave her a look and she sighed and threw the Mentos away.

"Oh, I remember this concert," remarked Simon, "we hated it." He held up a few tickets.

Brittany quickly grabbed the tickets and stuck them into the shoebox of the stuff she wanted to keep, "Alvin and I had fun at that concert," she whispered.

Simon sighed; this'll be harder than he thought.

~*~ FEW MONTHS AFTER ALVIN'S DEATH, ALVIN SEVILLE'S APARTMENT ~*~

Brittany tried to focus on the clay pot she was making, but she just squished it in her hands. She looked over at the pot her and Alvin made and sighed deeply. She washed her hands off and traced their carvings, "Alvin, I know you're gone, but I can still feel you," she mumbled.

Alvin stared at her, "I'm here, Brittany," he whispered with tears in his eyes. "I'm right here, baby." He stepped a little too close to the cat. The cat hissed loudly and scrambled out of the room.

"Kitty," Brittany called, "what's the matter?" she followed the small cat. She pet the cat in a soothing manner, but suddenly froze. "Alvin?" she called out. When she heard no response, she hid her face in the cat and let her tears fall.

~*~ THE NEXT DAY ~*~

"Brittany!" Simon yelled as he banged on the door. "You gotta let me in sometime!"

Brittany sniffled and slowly opened the door.

"Brittany, you haven't come out of this apartment in months." Simon stated. "Let's go on a walk."

"No. I wanna stay here."

"Brittany."

"No."

"Brittany, yes."

"NO, SIMON!" she screamed, tears going down her face. She softened at the slightly hurt look on his face. _He only is trying to help me. He cares about me._

"I'm sorry, Simon," she apologized. "You're right. I should get out of the house."

Simon smiled a little and nodded; he took her hand and left with her.

Alvin stared at them. He just wanted to hold her and talk to her.

Just then Alvin heard someone come in the house. He looked around and froze at who he saw.

It was his killer.

The killer dug around the house for some sort of riches. He then heard the door open. He quickly took out his gun and hid. Brittany walked into her bedroom and started to change.

"Oh no, you aren't gonna hurt her." Alvin told the killer in a threatening voice. "You hear me!? YOU WON'T HURT HER!" he yelled. The cat then hissed loudly at the sound of Alvin's voice. The cat jumped up and accidentally scratched the killer's face.

"Dang it," mumbled the killer, he snuck out the best he could. Alvin smirked smugly.

"Is there anyone here?" Brittany called. She searched the house, but didn't find anything.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**Bless your face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your views on this story. Of course I thank you for your reviews. Anyway, on to chapter three. Sorry about the delay.**

~*~ LAST MEMORY ~*~

_Just then Alvin heard someone come in the house. He looked around and froze at who he saw. _

_It was his killer._

_He snuck out the best he could. Alvin smirked smugly. _

"_Is there anyone here?" Brittany called. She searched the house, but didn't find anything_

~*~ UNKNOWN NEIGHBORHOOD ~*~

Alvin didn't give it any thought. He ran after his killer. He followed him all the way to a subway. Boarding with him he stood right next to him, glaring at him. His lone staring contest was interrupted by a little girl approaching him, "Get off of my train!" she yelled at him. His eyes went wide with shock. She grabbed him and ducked him out of the subway. He screamed in terror as he saw another train coming. He quickly sat up before it came. "GET OUT!" the girl screamed again, throwing him across the train. "Get out! Get out!" she yelled over and over, breaking glass. He saw his killer get off the train so he followed him. He ended up following him to an apartment complex. It was rundown and dirty. He read the name on the killer's door. _Willie Lopez 4D._ He nodded, memorizing the information. He followed Willie into his apartment. Willie looked at the scar on his face then made a call.

"No, I didn't get it," he spoke in a deep, dark tone. "Oh, will you relax? I'll get it." He hung the phone up. He opened up Alvin's wallet, looking at a picture of Brittany, smirking.

"YOU CAN'T HURT HER!" Alvin yelled, but as always, it did no use.

~*~ UNKNOWN NEIGHBORHOOD, OUTSIDE ~*~

Alvin wandered aimlessly through the streets of New York. Alvin let out a sigh. He knows his killer. He knows his girlfriend is in trouble, but he can't do a thing about it! A glowing sign paused his thoughts momentarily. The sign had a glowing hand with the words 'SPIRITUAL ADVISER'. Shrugging casually, Alvin walked in. The building was a bit smoky. It was dark and smelled like mildew. People with solemn expressions waited patiently in the waiting room, flipping through old magazines. **(A/N: How many of you thought of Spongebob when reading 'old magazines?) **Alvin stepped into the main room where a table with a purple, velvet table cloth sat with two chairs, one for the psychic, and the other for a client. An older woman sat in the client's seat.

"Our master will be with you shortly," a blonde headed girl with sky blue eyes spoke, opening the closet showing nothing was there.

"Master, come forward. Give us your presence." A brunette with piercing green eyes chanted.

Suddenly a closet door opened to the side, revealing a man with a cape and odd make up on his face. Smoke poured out of the closet steadily as the caped man took his place in his proper seat.

"Welcome, I'm Calvin Miller. I hope the spirits are in your favor today." His smooth voice spoke.

Alvin stared at him like he was absolutely stupid. The client and caped man joined hands with their eyes closed. They held hands in silence before the off man spoke.

"I'm sensing someone." he stated, he was making weird noises and jerking his head around.

Alvin smirked as he watched his odd, quick movements; he copied them with his head jokingly.

Calvin sighed, "I can't, I can't. It's just too hard." He opened his eyes.

"Please," the woman begged. "I'll pay more!"

He stopped his deep voice, "How much?" he quickly asked.

The woman handed him a twenty, he smiled, "Perfect."

"Don't scam these people!" Alvin shouted. Calvin looked confused, hearing him

Calvin's eyes went wide as he saw the girls try to give the woman her money back.

"WHOA! WHOA! Wait, I'm feeling something." Calvin yelled frantically. "He knows someone by the name of, Andrew?" The woman shook her head.

"Sarah?" she shook her head.

"Uh, Bobby?" she shook her head.

He groaned quietly, aggravated, "JOHN!?"He yelled.

"His father!" she yelled, excitedly

"I knew it!" Calvin shouted.

"Oh my God," Alvin groaned, watching them. Calvin looked around, startled once again.

"It's still too hard to reach your husband," Calvin whispered.

"Please!" she shouted, throwing him a hundred.

Calvin smirked, "Way to go, make her broke," Alvin spoke.

He looked around again. He jerked around again.

One of his girls touched his shoulder, "Master, are you alright?"

Calvin flinched at her touch, "Yes," he responded, looking in every possible direction.

Alvin froze. "You can hear me," Alvin whispered. "Hey, buddy!" Alvin called.

Calvin shook, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, getting odd looks from everyone.

"My name's Alvin Seville. Got it? Alvin Seville. Say it."

"No!" Calvin snapped back

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"ALVIN SEVILLE!"

"Alvin Seville?" the two girls questioned simultaneously.

Calvin breathed in and out, "Alvin Seville." He walked off into the entrance he came from. The girls followed behind quickly.

**I'm posting a new story today. It will have many of my OC's. I posted their profiles. I'll also post them in my story.**


End file.
